


Lay My Healing Mouth On You

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps Derek heal in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay My Healing Mouth On You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr - derek not healing properly. stiles taking care of him and also maybe sexing him up.

"You’re not healing," Stiles said, distressed as he pulled the compress away from the slash in Derek’s side and new blood oozed out. "Why aren’t you healing?"

Derek looked a little pale as he laid back on his bed, eyes closed and breathing raggedly through parted lips. “That thing's claws,” he murmured, talking about the weird shadow beast he’d just gone toe to toe with. “They were… covered in something…”

"It’s like an anticoagulant," Stiles agreed. "Like a leech’s bite." He grabbed the first aid kit. "Sit up, I’m going to wrap it."

Derek moaned out a noise that said he really didn’t want to do that, but he did so anyway, slouching and being unhelpful. Stiles wrapped the wound anyway, hoping that the bleeding would stop when the blood had no where to go.

"Okay, lie back, easy," He said, holding onto the man’s arms to help him lie down in a way that wasn’t a detrimental flop. "Should I call Deaton?"

"No, I’ll be fine. I just need to rest." Derek waved his hand dismissively, before he laid his arm over his stomach, eyes closed.

Stiles looked down at his exhausted wolfy boyfriend, his lips pulling to the side. The skin where Stiles’s hands were resting was cool, which was very unusual for Derek and probably a side effect of whatever toxin was in his system. Derek had thrown himself at yet another unknown baddie and got himself hurt yet again. Stiles was going to have to start denying him sex if he didn’t start being more concern with self preservation.

Actually, that gave him an idea. “Hey,” he said, rubbing Derek’s arms. Derek didn’t move or open his eyes, just made a noise to say he’d heard. “What if your body needs a jump start?”

"What?" Derek asked, slurring a little.

"Like a reset! You know, flood your body with endorphins, overheat it. You’ve got to know what I’m talking about." Stiles stared down at Derek, as the wolf just barely opened his eyes to stare at him in confusion. "An orgasm, Derek."

"Oh," Derek said, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "I’m not really feeling it right now."

"Oh God, you really are dying," Stiles said, before he moved between Derek’s parted thighs. "That’s okay. You just lie there like a lump, and I’ll do all the work." He pulled at the front of Derek’s pants until he got them open.

"Stiles," Derek breathed out, before he grunted as Stiles got his cock out of the hole in his boxers and ran the flat of his tongue against the head.

Derek was soft, but Stiles knew that a little enthusiastic sucking would fix that right up. He locked his lips over the top, rolling his tongue against the slit and glancing up as Derek grunted, tilting his head back to show his stubbly throat. It wasn’t long until he felt Derek’s cock thickening, growing between his lips to stretch them out. Derek could never resist his mad skills.

He started to bob his head, slow at first, as he held the base of Derek’s cock in his fist. He could feel the tight hardness at the base where his knot was, waiting to inflate. It wouldn’t though, not from a good sucking. Stiles couldn’t fit a tennis ball in his mouth anyway, so that was a good thing. 

He kept his tongue pressed against the underside of Derek’s cock as he moved his head, looking up through his curved lashes at his boyfriend’s face. Derek’s lips were parted farther now, a wrinkles between where his brows were pulled together. Derek’s hands were curled in the bedspread, and he could see the tension in his stomach where he was keeping himself from thrusting.

Stiles put one hand on his forearm and the other on his clenched abs, feeling that his skin was warmer now, flushed from the blood rising to the surface. Stiles moved his head faster, taking Derek deeper until his nose brushed his pubes on every downward suck. 

Derek was letting out little noise, tiny ‘ah’s and ‘nnh’s. His hips were twitching now, wanting to thrust, which was a sign that he was about to lose it. Stiles smiled as best he could with his lips pulled tight around a cock, before he started to hum.

Derek let out a cry, hips jerking up so that his cock hit the back of Stiles’s throat, which he came down. Stiles drank him greedily, running his fingernails down Derek’s thighs. He kept sucking at him until he was soft and Derek let out a little whine.

Stiles pulled off slowly with a little ‘pop!’. He sat up, straddling Derek’s thighs and grinning down at him in a predatory way. “How do you feel now?” he asked, looking down Derek’s bare chest. His skin was less pallid, so that was a good thing. “Sit up for me, babe.”

Derek grumbled something, but he did as told. Stiles pulled the top of the bandage away slowly to look at the wound, before he blinked. He pushed it down, running his thumb across the fresh, pink skin where the slash mark had been. Then he tossed up his arms.

"I am a genius!" he announced.

Derek growled, grabbing him and turning them over to demonstrate his appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/) Gen and porn prompts welcome!


End file.
